Capture The Flag
by Ryu Himora
Summary: Various people play Halo 3 Multiplayer.


Disclaimer: Bungie Studios made the awesomest FPS around, Halo, not me.

Capture The Flag

Game 1

By Ryu Himora

As soon as Azuruth spawned, he ran to the left part of the base and grabbed the pair of SMGs lying on the low wall. He took the two Plasma Grenades too; it never hurts to be prepared. He ran to the right side, took the trip mine, and then stepped into the central Man Cannon.

Azuruth was closely followed by brownc4, another person on Red Team, and then my ruthlessmage. Azuruth landed and charged forward, deployed the trip mine under the lone Spartan laser on the map, and dropped into the river. His motion tracker displayed a red dot at ten o'clock, so he jumped onto a ledge above the river and slammed down of both triggers. His enemy, armed with only an assault rifle, quickly fell under the hail of 30 rounds per second issued by the SMGs.

He reloaded, and fell back to the turret above the river. There, he regrouped with LtDOOM and Squanky and opened a COM channel.

"_Doom, grab the turret and head for the weapon pod. Squanky, cover him, and get on the back of the Mongoose when I come by"._

LtDOOM got on the chaingun turret, detached it, and headed for blue base using a crack between the rocks. Azuruth ran toward the nearby Mongoose and hopped into the driver seat. He hit the ignition button, and tapped the throttle to disengage from the dock. Once he was free, he went off on half power back toward Squanky and allowed him to get on. Right as he was about to set off, his radio crackled and a message came through. His lower-right HUD flashed Trikki.

"_We're getting hammered back at the base! We won't be able to hold out much longer! Mine that entrance, Eacham!"_

The channel went dead.

Azuruth heard Squanky's assault rifle thud away and a grenade explosion to his right. He had milliseconds to act. He jammed the throttle and re-opened the com channel the LtDOOM.

"_Hold that position! We'll be right back."_

Azuruth heard the chaingun slowly spin up and threw the Mongoose into a short turn. The motion almost flipped the vehicle, but he managed to hold onto it. The steady thudding of Squanky's assault rifle right behind him brought down two enemies on their way back to Red Base. Azuruth killed the engine and had to make do with the single SMG he carried; getting on the Mongoose made him drop one of them. He charged into the right entrance of the base and saw Trikki and Eacham firing away at two enemy teammates - Euroflip and SpartenSoldier. Azuruth threw a frag grenade at the hostiles and picked up a Plasma Pistol.

Five seconds later the enemies were down. Red Team's Flag was still in the base.

Azuruth exchanged his Assault Rifle for a Sniper Rifle and headed for the top of the base. He reloaded on SMG ammo and launched himself through the Man Cannon. He landed and saw LtDOOM discard the turret and start to unload his Assault Rifle on the three Blues attacking him.

Crap. He had forgotten about LtDOOM.

He redeemed himself by activating the 10x scope and dropped the two hostiles LtDOOM couldn't get, right before his motion tracker painter a bright red contact on his six. No, it wasn't a contact - it was the red line of a Spartan Laser.

Two seconds after the dot appeared, he sidestepped and the beam missed him by inches. He turned around, knowing it would be at least six seconds before the next blast, and threw one of his Plasma Grenades. Then he backed up off the ledge into the river, right as the grenade stuck. He turned around and charged toward Blue Base, dropping another Blue as he ran and reloaded the Sniper Rifle. He rejoined with LtDOOM and picked up a second SMG, so that now he was back to his favorite weaponry.

Azuruth charged up the front of Blue base and dropped an enemy before he was even at the top. His motion tracker displayed three hostiles beside him... No, under him. His ammo counter showed 32 rounds left in each gun. Just enough for one death.

That one death charged up the right ramp on Blue Base. Azuruth had no time to reload, so he crouched and fired right at the guy's chest - MRcrispyy. Now he _had_ to reload, so he did so and picked up the trip mine from Blue base, then deployed it on the ramp leading down into the base. He jumped off the base and charged into the left entrance, and found two Blues waiting for him.

Unfortunately for them, Azuruth noticed a red dot to his right, and backpedaled just in time to miss the Spartan Laser beam.

How many times could you cheat death in five minuets?

LtDOOM's voice crackled over his COM: "_You're welcome. Now get in there and grab their flag!"_

Azuruth Ran into the base and threw his other Plasma Grenade at the first Blue he could see, then ducked behind the corner. He counted to three, then jumped out just in time to target the other enemy and be hidden by the blue explosion. He jammed on both triggers milliseconds after he sighted on his opponent, and was rewarded with "You killed RC293" in his bottom-right HUD.

Azuruth noticed another Laser blast over his head, knew that was the fifth volley that weapon could give, and grabbed the enemy Flag. He loaded up on Sniper ammo on his way out and Man Cannoned right behind Squanky. He landed in the river and charged up the bank, hoping to get past the rocks before-

The sniper round killed him instantly. Azuruth watched Squanky duck and pick up his Sniper Rifle, fire a single shot, and pick up the Flag.

2...1...

Azuruth slammed the left thumbstick up and ran into the Man Cannon. He landed firing, taking down two enemies with a grenade and the rest of his clip. He reloaded and ran backwards with Squanky. A dead Blue provided him two Plasma Grenades, which he immediately used trying to kill someone behind a rock. He succeeded, and picked up a Battle Rifle, even though he was disgusted by them. They were useful occasionally.

"Occasionally" became "In two seconds", as someone fired a Brute Shot at them. He activated the 2x zoom and felled the enemy with five shots, and an overcharged Plasma Shot drained His shields completely. A Blue to his left switched to a Battle Rifle, but as he did that, Azuruth noticed movement directly behind the enemy...

Trikki meleed the Blue from behind and his name flashed in Azuruth's HUD. His voice came in through the speakers:

"_GO GO GO!"_

Azuruth slammed a fresh clip into his Battle Rifle and switched back to His Assault Rifle. One last Blue fell before his radio said:

"One minute remaining".

Azuruth cleared the way for Squanky with a burst from his Assault Rifle and a grenade. Squanky went inside the Base.

The Game wasn't over yet, though. Azuruth found a shotgun, ran up the front of Red Base, and made the last two kills of the game.

"Red Team scored. Game Over".

Azuruth stepped into the Man Cannon and the game ended while he was in the air.

At the postgame screen, he saved the game (obviously) and offered to Party Up. Squanky, LtDOOM and Trikki did as well.

It was going to be a fun time.


End file.
